


Short ass

by Solusprime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solusprime/pseuds/Solusprime
Summary: I was drunk while writing this so forgive me. I used the microphone feature for most of it.





	Short ass

Solus crossed her arms in annoyance shooting Megatronus a death glare. 

"You know how I feel about anyone kneeling to be optic level with me." She stated in annoyance. Megatronus looked at her blankly.

"What would you have me do then?" he asked.

"Literally anything else!" Solus exclaimed. Megatronus stood up to his full height, a smirk on his face plate. He had and idea. With both servers he picked her up by both sides, raising her to his eye level. Startling Solus in the process.

"This is not what I had in mind!"

"You didn't say you did say anything else. I think this is much better personally." he laughed.

"I would prefer you put me down, Tronus." she stated. Looking at how high she was off the ground. She wasn't that much higher up, and she knew he wouldn't drop her on purpose. She was just more at ease not being held at arm's length. 

"See you are already more calm than before. Before I put you down, what is the password?" he teased. Solus placed her servers on her hips and looked at him with a fake stern look.

"Password? I will give you the password." she said. Reaching out to pull yourself closer, Megatronus  happily obliged. Giving him a small kiss before speaking again. "My dear tronus, my conjunx, please put me down."

"My dear Sol, my conjunx, I shall do as you wish." he returned. He set her down in front of him leaning down to kiss her as well." 

"Thank you." she said. Giving him a Sly look. "You may have to pick me up more often. It is much easier for me to kiss you from up there. Or perhaps...," she added, "if you want to lay down later that might work too." Megatronus would never admit that he clusters easily,  but Solus knew it. He caught was she meant with that last bit and his faceplate immediately heated up. He stood upright and used both servos to cover his face. Solus laughed, highly amused to his reaction. "But I mean, if you do not want to..." she was cut off by Megatronus.

"No no," he said, his voice mugfled under his palms." I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> (Update): Just remembered that I wrote this. Wow that title shows just how classy I am. Give me some feedback I guess? Maybe I'll just make this a series of me getting drunk and creating fanfiction? Sounds like fun to me.


End file.
